Love Letter To A Broken Heart
by WemmaJaymaLover
Summary: Will and Emma are happy to be finally married and are looking forward to a wonderful honeymoon. But what will happen if they get into a fight after a few days of honeymoon and they both hurt each other's feelings. Will a love letter make everything okay again?
1. Prolog

**So I'm sorry that I was away for so long, but school was pretty hard in the last few weeks, but now I'm on summer break and have time to write. It would be amazing if you would leave me a review after reading this new ff and tell me what you think about it and what I could change, because it's something completely new for me. I never wrote in characters POV before. I'm sorry for mistakes. English is not my first language, but I try my best. So have fun with reading it. The next chapter will be uploaded in a few days.**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__**This a fanfiction. It's not affiliated with FOX Studios. All trademarks, copyrights and/or legal ownership of items are property of their respective owners. I do not own the characters.**_

* * *

_Will's POV:_

The Urban Dictionary says a one true love is, I quote: "Someone everyone has, but no one on this earth has been able to meet. Your one true love is the person that is perfect for you and you for them. They are everything you want and need. You love everything about them. And they return these feelings. If anyone could meet their one true love, well... that person's entire life would be complete happiness. The two of you never fall out of love."

Well that's exactly how I feel... or better felt. I thought I found my one true love in her. She was everything I needed and everything I wanted. And I knew she felt the same about me. But the last sentence of Urban Dictionary '_The two of you never fall out of love.'_ showed me, that anything can happen if you don't care enough for them. Now, I'm sitting here. Alone. At the place, where we enjoyed the first days of our honeymoon and write this letter to her. I know that I was wrong and that I screwed things up, but I want to make everything okay again. But maybe I should tell you from the beginning.

I knew that this Friday would become a wonderful day. The New Directions just won Regionals. I'm so proud of them. It was a hard year, but after all that happened, we came so far.

We were in the Choir room and celebrated our success as suddenly Emma walked into the room, wearing a knee-length white dress. Nobody had seen the bouquet, she carried behind her back. A vicar followed her. Everyone was staring at her.

"Ms. Pillsbury, who is your friend?" Mike asked, talking about the vicar.

Sam stood up from his chair and walked to her. "Ms. Pillsbury, you're supposed to bring someone to bless the team before the big game."

She nodded. "Okay, thank you." she whispered. Her eyes never left looking at me. She walked to me and stopped, when she stood towards to me.

I smiled. She looked absolutely stunning and she was all mine.

"Umm, I figured out, that I can't handle the pressure of the big wedding. So, I told Will, that if we're gonna get married I wanted an intimate ceremony in a special place, surrounded by the people who we love." she explained.

Everyone gasped.

"Are you guys seriously throwing a surprise wedding, just like Brooke and David?!" Kurt asked excited, standing up from his chair.

"Yes." I replied, wide grinning.

Emma looked so happy. "And no music, no reception and no planning, just me, the one true love of my life and then we'll have a little dinner at Breadstix."

I laughed. She was simply the cutest.

A few minutes later, Emma walked back into the Choir room. She left the room before, so that the kids could get ready for the ceremony. As she walked in, she walked down the line, the kids made. They were humming _Here Comes The Bride_ and Sugar threw a few roses down before her. Emma met me at the end of the line, smiling.

I sighed happily. "You're still here." I joked and she laughed.

"Do you guys have vows prepared?" the vicar asked.

Emma and I looked at each other.

"I know, I forgot something. No." I said.

Emma laughed again, before she said: "No."

I wanted to start talking my vow, but Emma interrupted me. "Well, hold on. You always get to make all the big romantic speeches, so why don't you let me do it this time?"

I nodded. "I'd love that."

"Okay. There was this one day, umm, right around the time we first met, umm, out in the courtyard and I had gum stuck to the bottom of my shoe."

I chuckled a little.

"And you scraped it off with a credit card. And whenever things in my head get all gooey and sticky and messy and I can't get them out, you always come along and make me feel clean. And you make me feel whole again."

I had a big smile on my lips.

"Will, just as I know, that the sky is blue. I know, that you and I are meant to be together. You are my hero. You are my one true love. You are my inspiration. I love you, Will Schuester. I can't believe this is happening."

I laughed and took a deep breath. "I-I remember that day with the gum and the day you chaperoned the field trip to Carmel High and the red coat you wore when you took the team to their first Sectionals." I smiled again.

"I love that coat, I got it on sale." she said and we both laughed again.

"I remember and notice everything about you." I sighed happily. "You only get one true love of your life and you are mine, Emma. And I promise you that as long as you just keep being you and let me love you, I will be the happiest man alive. And can we just skip to the 'I do' part? Because I can't-"

Everyone laughed.

"I can't spend one more minute without being this woman's husband"

Emma grinned.

"Works for me. I have a reservation at Breadstix too." The vicar said. "Emma, do you take Will to be your husband? To love and to honor, forsaking all others from this day forward?" he asked.

Emma nodded. "I do, I do, I do, I do, I do." Emma replied, smiling.

I put the ring on her finger and smiled.

"Will?" the vicar asked me.

"Oh I definitely do." I replied, laughing.

Emma laughed too and put the ring on my finger.

"By the power vested in me and all the rest. Will, Emma, Wemma. I now pronounce you husband and wife." the vicar said.

I lunged towards Emma and kissed her lips passionate. Everyone cheered and clapped for us.

"I love you, baby." I whispered into Emma's ear.

"I love you too, sweetheart." she replied.

A few minutes later, after we finished our dinner at Breadstix, we both drove home.

"Are you ready for our honeymoon?" I asked her, while driving through the typical commuter traffic.

Emma smiled. "Yes. I can't wait."

I smiled. I was so happy, that I'm finally married to her. "Well cutie, you have to wait until tomorrow."

"I know." she smiled again, looking at her ring.

I steered the car into the parking lot of our apartment and we walked hand in hand into it.

I grabbed a few suitcases and placed them in the cargo bay.

Emma got already ready for bed. It was a long day and I knew, that she was tired and I totally understood, that she wanted to sleep.

When I finished packing the car, I walked back into our apartment and got also ready for bed. I walked into our bedroom and laid down on the bed. I looked at my new wife, who was already deep asleep. I pulled my arms around her and pressed her against chest. Then, I slept in.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:This a fanfiction. It's not affiliated with FOX Studios. All trademarks, copyrights and/or legal ownership of items are property of their respective owners. I do not own the characters.**_

* * *

_Will's POV:_

The alarm rang at 6 o'clock the next day. It was time for us to get up, but even if it was the day of our trip to our honeymoon, it still was a Saturday and seriously, who likes to get up early on a Saturday. After ten minutes of laying in the bed with literally one open eye, we both got up.

Emma went into the bathroom and got herself ready. At the same time, I prepared our breakfast.

A few minutes later, Emma arrived in the kitchen. She rested her hands on my hips and cuddled herself against my back. I turned around to be able to look at her. Her hands moved from my hips to my neck and she stroked it gently.

"Good morning Mrs. Schuester." I greeted her smiling.

Emma smiled widely, before we both sat down at the table and had breakfast together. "Are you excited?" she asked me.

"Of course." I answered, while eating a piece of my breakfast.

When we both finished eating and I got myself ready, we grabbed the last stuff for our honeymoon and put them into a bag.

When we both were ready to go, we walked out of our apartment and sat down in the car. I started the engine and we drove to the airport. _Mountain Sound_ by Of Monsters and Men was on the radio. Emma whistled to the sound of the music.

I couldn't suppress a grin and sung to the music. "Alone we traveled on with nothing but a shadow. We fled, far away. Hold your horses now. Sleep until the sun goes down. Through the woods we ran. Deep into the mountain sound. Hold your horses now. Sleep until the sun goes down. Through the woods we ran."

We both started to laugh. We reached the airport two hours later and I steered the car in a free parking lot. We entered the terminal and went to check-in. We gave away our tickets and our luggage and received our boarding cards. Then, we went through the security check and got controlled. We passed through the double door system and were now on the air side areas. We were called up to go to the boarding gate and we entered our plane by walking over the air bridge. When all the passengers were on the plane and the luggage was stowed, the machine rolled to the runway and a little later, the plane took off.

* * *

_Emma's POV:_

Will and I sat in the plane. Next to me sat a young man with black hair. He seemed like he was not more than 25 years old. His brown eyes were covered in the glasses of his nerd glasses. The young man wore a green New Era cap on his head and listened to music with his iPod. I was pretty sure, that he hasn't even realized that there were people sitting next to him.

I was bored and I saw the magazine in the back of the seat before us. I wanted to grab the magazine, but at the same time the fingers of the young man moved to the magazine too. Our hands touched for a second. I could have screamed at the moment our hands touched. I don't want to know, where he had his hand before.

"Oh I'm sorry." The guy realized my presence. "You can read it first."

"Thank you." I said, before I grabbed the magazine and opened it. I looked at Will, who looked out of the window and took a few pictures. I smiled. Then, I read a few pages of the magazine. I yawned, before I closed the magazine and asked the man, if he wants to read it now.

"Yes of course." he said smiling. "Thank you." He took the magazine and opened it.

I turned around and laid my head down on Will's shoulder. I closed my eyes and slept for a while.

Will must have noticed it, because I felt a kiss on my forehead and strong arms around me.

"Welcome in San Diego. We please you to stay strapped, until we have reached the final parking position and the fasten seat belt signs have been turned off." a voice said, when I woke up.

I was still half asleep. "Are we already there?" I asked my husband.

He nodded. "Yes. We're now in San Diego."

I rubbed my eyes. "How long have I slept?"

Will looked at his watch. "Around two hours."

"Oh my god." I said a bit shocked. I hadn't thought, that I slept that long.

I turned around and looked at the young man. He still listened to music and I was pretty sure, that he hadn't heard the announcement, because his seat belt was still open. "I'm sorry." He put one of his in ear headphones out of his ear and listened to me. "You have to close your seat belt, we will land in a few minutes."

He thanked me and closed his belt.

The plane landed a few minutes later. Will and I grabbed our luggage and now we had to be fast, because our ship will leave the harbor in 20 minutes. We walked out of the airport and grabbed a taxi to the harbor. When we reached it, Will paid the driver and we walked to our ship. We went on board and then the ship left the harbor.

On the ship, we searched a place to sit down and I hardly believed my eyes, when I saw the man, who sat next to me. Is he following us?! I thought and I had to grin a bit. I pulled my arms around Will and kissed his cheek.

He smiled and kissed me back. "This honeymoon is going to be amazing." he said.

I nodded and smiled at him.

"Hello." I heard a voice.

I turned around to look at the person and saw the young man standing in front of me.

"Do you know, where I can leave my suitcase? I thought I ask someone I already know a bit." he smiled.

"Sure." I pointed at a place and he thanked me, before he left again.

"Do you know this guy?" Will asked me.

"Umm, kind of. He sat next to me in the plane. Hadn't you realized him?" I asked him.

"Umm nope. I don't think so." Will replied.

I kissed Will's cheek again and stroked his neck for a little while.

We looked at the sea. Then, Will took out his camera and shot a few pictures again.

I laid my head on his shoulder and he took a picture of the two of us. I smiled and pressed a kiss on his cheek.

He smiled too and whispered an "I love you so much, baby." in my ear.

I pulled my arms around him and cuddled closer to him. I smelled his scent, before we both got silent to enjoy our time together on the ship, on the way to our honeymoon. I enjoyed this time and it seemed like Will enjoyed it too, because he slept in, when his head rested on my shoulder. I stroked up and down his back and kissed his curls, before I rested my head on his. I saw the man again. I don't know why, but he acted kinda mysterious and I wanted to know more about him.

At first, I wanted to get up from Will's lap and go to the guy, but after thinking about "_What if the ship founders now?" _I came to the conclusion, that I would prefer to die by Will's side. So I did a few signs with my hands and the man understood, that he should come to me.

He walked to me and greeted me.

"Hey, I'm Emma and what's your name?" I asked him.

"Hello Emma. I'm Zachary, but my friends call me Zack." he replied.

I saw how his eyes moved to my sleeping husband.

"Is this your boyfriend?" he asked.

"What, umm, no. Actually, he is my-" I wanted to explain, but Zack interrupted me.

"Oh okay. Because he seems way too old for you."

What was he talking about?! Will is just one year older than me. I wasn't sure, what to do, so I decided to just smile a bit.

"I'm 24. How old are you?" he asked me. "Oh, wait. Let me guess. Umm, 25? 26?"

I shook my head. "Almost." I replied ironically, but I'm sure that he didn't understood my irony.

He just smiled. "I knew it. Also 24. I'm sorry for guessing you that old."

"If he just knew." I thought.

"Where are you going?" he asked me.

"Hawaii." I replied.

His eyes sparkled. "Really?" he asked excited. "Me too."

I nodded. "Great."

"Would you like to meet me someday?" he asked me.

"I'm not sure, becau-"

He interrupted me again. "Here." he wrote something on a piece of paper. "That's my number. Call me if you want to meet me."

I took the paper and pulled it in my purse. "Okay." I never thought, that I will get a number of a man, who wants to meet me, since I'm married now, so I was a bit surprised.

"I'm sorry. I have to take a look at my suitcase. See you later." he said, before he went away.

I woke Will up, when the ship was near the harbor, when I was able to see it.

When we arrived, we took our luggage and left the ship. We walked a bit and took a taxi to our hotel.

I was already fascinated by the wonderful view and smiled the whole time.

We reached our hotel after a 15 minutes long drive with the taxi. Will paid the driver and we walked with our suitcases into the lobby of the hotel. We checked in and got our key cards to our room. We searched it and opened the door, when we finally found it. We placed our luggage next to our bed and Will laid down on it.

He sighs happily and closed his eyes for a while.

I looked at the window and enjoyed the view, when suddenly, Will stood behind me. "It's amazing." I whispered.

He nodded and pulled his arms around me. "It is."

We stayed like this for a while, before he lifted me up and threw me carefully on the bed. He laid down next to me and we both laughed.

At this moment, I was so sure, that our honeymoon was going to be amazing. We were so happy and we were so much in love. I don't know why or how everything changed within three days. I can't describe it.


	3. Chapter 2

**So this is chap #3. First of all, I'm sorry that it's not that long. But chap #4 is already completely written so I will (hopefully) post it too and it's longer than this one. I also have to tell you that this chapter contains smut, so if you don't like this, you can skip it. And Ialso realized that I can't write smute so it's a total crap. So if you don't like crap, you can skip it too. ;) The last thing that I have to tell you, before you are able to read this chapter is that this story is based on the movie "Rabbit Without Ears 2". Sorry I forgot to tell you at the beginning. But now you can read this chap if you want. Have fun and if you want you can tell me what you think of it.**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: This a fanfiction. It's not affiliated with FOX Studios. All trademarks, copyrights and/or legal ownership of items are property of their respective owners. I do not own the characters.**_

* * *

_Will's POV:_

So we laid on this bed and laughed. I pressed her tightly against my chest.

She smiled happily, before she kissed me gently.

"I love you, Mrs. Schuester." I said and she smiled even wider.

"I could get used to that." she laughed. "I love you, honey. I'll never leave you."

We continued cuddling on the bed.

Then, we took our things out of our suitcases. When we finished that, we just laid down on the bed again and cuddled together. Then, we slept in for a while.

Suddenly, Emma woke up again. "This is so amazing. I'd never thought, that I would be on honeymoon with you." she looked at me, smiling.

I smiled at her and rolled carefully on top of her. I kissed her passionate and smiled at her. I kissed her forehead and then her lips again. I opened the first button of her blouse and kissed her as passionate as I could. Then, I opened the other buttons too and threw the blouse on the floor. I touched her back gently and ran my hand up and down. I stopped at the clip of her bra.

Emma got goose flesh by my touch. I thought it was cute. I mean, she is always cute, but this time was... I don't know. It was kind of special.

I opened her bra and threw it near to her blouse. I kissed her again, before I wanted to continue with her pants, but she stopped me.

"Honey, don't you think, that it's kinda unfair, that I'm already half naked, but you're still wearing all your clothes?" She ran her hands up and down my chest. "Let me undress you too."

I smiled, when she stroked my chest. "Yes. Maybe." I kissed her again, before Emma started to work on my shirt.

She kissed me, before she ran her hands up and down my abs and then, threw my shirt on the ground. She kissed me again. Her tongue begged for entry and I opened my mouth, smiling. She let her tongue inside and played with mine.

Suddenly, she stopped and opened the button of my jeans. I smiled at her and pulled down her skirt. I threw it on the floor to our other clothes, with my jeans following. I gently stroked her thigh, before I kissed her.

"I love you, my angle." I whispered into her ear. "Should I continue?"

She nodded.

"You know, I just can stop it now and whenever you want it to stop. We don't have to do this."

"It's okay for me. Just continue." she smiled and kissed me passionate.

I nodded, smiling and kissed her neck. Emma moaned and I continued. I pulled her panties down and kissed her again. Emma took off my boxers and I pressed a kiss on her forehead, before we started having sex.

After a while, when we both finished, I realized that the condom still laid on the dresser and that we hadn't used any protection, but no one of us thought about it, because we both felt asleep again.


	4. Chapter 3

**So this is Chap #4. I wanted to update this before but I was pretty busy today but I really really wanted to update this today so here is it. It would be nice if you could tell me what you think of this chapter and I wanted to thank for the reviews you wrote until last chapter and I'm glad that you like the story until now. But enough, have fun with reading this. ;)**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: This a fanfiction. It's not affiliated with FOX Studios. All trademarks, copyrights and/or legal ownership of items are property of their respective owners. I do not own the characters.**_

* * *

_Emma's POV:_

The next morning, Will woke up first and looked at me. He smiled, before he stroked my cheek and I woke up. "Good morning honey." he greeted me.

"Hey." I said. "Getting ready for breakfast?" I asked.

Will nodded. "Yes." He stood up and walked into the bathroom.

I followed him and we both got ready.

We walked out of the room and Will grabbed a basket.

"What are you going to do with the basket?" I asked him confused.

"We will have a romantic picnic at the beach." he told me with a cute smile on his lips.

I smiled too. "Aww honey, that's amazing and incredible cute."

"You like my idea?" he asked me.

I nodded. "Of course I do."

Will smiled even wider, while he grabbed my hand with his free one and we left the hotel and went to the beach. We searched for a place between the palm trees and sat down on a towel, when we found one. We enjoyed the view of the ocean for a few minutes, before we both started to eat.

When we finished eating, we laid down on the towel, close in each others arms and enjoyed ourselves.

After a while, we stopped and went into the ocean and had fun in the water.

Later, we went out of the water again and relaxed under the palm trees. We both laid down and I cuddled close to his side.

I closed my eyes and felt his arms around me. I slowly fell asleep.

I woke up when I heard a female voice, which kinda sounded familiar to me, talking to my husband. I opened my eyes and looked at Will and the girl on his right- hand side.

"Really? Congratulations." the blonde said.

"So Holly, why are you here?" Will asked.

"I work as the substitute at a school in the neighboring place and I thought of spending the day at the beach." she explained.

"Sounds pretty interesting."

She smiled and nodded.

Will turned around to look at me. "Baby, you're already awake?"

I nodded and felt a kiss on my forehead and I heard how he whispered an "I love you" into my ear.

"Would you both like to come to a party tonight?" Holly asked.

"Umm sure. Where and when?" Will asked, looking at me.

"Tonight at 9 here at the beach." Holly explained.

"Okay. Sounds great. We will be there." my man said and smiled at his ex-girlfriend.

I don't know. I was happy to go to a party with Will. I wanted to spend time with him and have a little fun, but umm there was Holly too and this made me feel a bit uncomfortable. I knew that Will won't ever cheat on me again, especially because we are married now and I trust him, but I do not really trust her. Does she still has an eye on Will? Does she still wants him to be with her? Or has she forgot him and everything's alright now and does she only wants to be friends with him? All these questions made me kinda feel unsure about this party and more important about Holly. But Will told her, that we will be at the party too, so I have to go with him. At least I can have a look at her and won't let her come to close to my husband.

"So see you later." she said, smiling. "I have to go now. Getting some things for the party." She left us alone and I laid down on the towel again.

"Everything's fine?" Will asked.

"Yes, yes. Everything's great." I said after faltering for a while.

_Will's POV:_

She was faltering and I know her. I knew right after she told me, that she was lying. It wasn't fine. There was something, she wanted to keep by herself and I had a feeling, that it has something to do with Holly and the party tonight.

"Really?" Are you sure? Because it seems like it's not fine." I asked, while taking her hand.

She got up from her towel and looked into my eyes.

"You know you can trust me and that you can tell me anything, right?" I reminded her.

Emma nodded, looking down at the sand.

I kissed her cheek. "Please baby. I know you well enough to know that something is wrong."

She sighed. "Okay. Umm so I'm not sure about Holly and the party."

"Oh and why?" I asked.

"I'm not sure if she still wants to be with you or if she planned something with you or if everything's alright. I don't know. I know it's stupid, but I just don't want to lose you." she said, still looking at the ground. She played with her feet in the sand.

I took her face into my hands and lifted it up.

She finally looked at me and I looked into her big, at the moment kinda sad, eyes.

"Hey Em, it's alright. No need to worry." I took her hand gently and showed her the wedding ring at her finger. "Look, this ring is my promise that I won't ever leave you, okay?" I told her.

She finally looked a bit happier.

"Okay?" I asked again.

Emma nodded. "Okay."

I smiled. "Fine. Want to go back to the hotel?" I smiled wider and looked at her. "Getting ready and having lunch?" I asked my wife.

"Okay." she stood up from her towel and grabbed it. With her other hand, she grabbed my hand and we went back to the hotel.

Before we went into our room, we stopped at the restaurant inside of the hotel and ate lunch. It was definitely one of the most beautiful time Emma and I ever had. With the light of the candles it seemed like it's only the two of us in the big room. We held hands and we joked for a while. It was simply perfect.

Then, we went into our room and I went straight into the bathroom to get myself ready and dressed for the party. When I came back out of the bathroom I was looking for Emma to tell her, that she can go into the bathroom now, but I couldn't find her.


	5. Chapter 4

_Will's POV:_

"Em?" I asked for her.

"Yes?" she answered in a quiet voice.

I walked into the bedroom, where her voice came from and I looked at her, how she was laying in the bed with a painful look.

"Everything's alright?" I asked worried.

"Yes, umm it's just my stomach hurts and I feel sick. I think I have to throw up every minute." she said.

I laid down next to her and stroked her stomach gently. "It will be alright soon."

She smiled a little bit. "But I don't feel well enough to go to that party."

I nodded. "I understand honey." I kissed her forehead. "Maybe you should sleep for a while. I'll stay here if you want me to."

"If you would do that it would be amazing." she answered.

"Of course I would do that. Everything for you honey." I said, before I pulled my arms around her and kissed her gently. "Just relax baby. It will be alright soon."

She nodded and closed her eyes. It didn't take much time until she was asleep and I stroked her back gently, while she was sleeping in my arms.

I hadn't expected that she would sleep that long. I laid for almost four hours next to her and stroked her until she woke up again.

"Slept well honey?" I asked her smiling.

"I slept already better, but it was okay." she replied.

"Do you feel better at least?" I asked her, but before she had a chance to answer my question, she jumped out of the bed and ran into the bathroom and threw up into the toilet.

After a few minutes, she came back to me with tears in her eyes. I got up and pulled my arms around her. I kissed her cheek gently and tried to comfort her.

"Why do I have to get sick now?!" she said, crying.

I wiped her tears away and kissed her again. "It's going to be better. Maybe tomorrow you feel already better again." I said.

She smiled a bit. "You are the best. You always know, how to make me feel at least a bit better."

"I know." I joked and I finally made her laugh again.

She hit me playfully.

I lifted her up and carried her to bed, where I laid her down gently. "Stay here, I just have to call Holly, that we won't come to the party tonight." I wanted to leave, but Emma stopped me.

_Emma's POV:_

"Wait." I said, while laying in the bed with still a few tears left on my cheeks.

Will turned around and looked at me. "What baby? Is something wrong?" he asked in a caring voice and sat down next to me on the bed.

I smiled a little at how cute he acted for me and my health. "No no. It's okay. It's just I don't wanted to destroy the party for you."

He smiled at me. "Hey baby it's okay. For me, your health is much more important than a stupid party. I'll stay here with you."

I lifted myself up and took his hands into mine. "Will, I'm grown up. I can take care of myself. Go and have a bit fun at the party."

He looked at me and pulled his arms around me. "Really? Is it okay for you, I mean because of Holly?"

I nodded. "I trust you."

He smiled. "I promise you, you are the only one for me and Holly can't and won't change that. Never." Will kissed me. "I love you baby."

I smiled and laid down again. "I love you too and now go or do you want to come too late?"

He smiled and pressed one last kiss on my lips. "Thanks Em. I will be back at the latest at 1 am."

I nodded. "Okay. Don't drink too much." I smiled.

He got up and grabbed his jacket. "I won't. I love you Em." Will blew me a kiss before he left our hotel room.

I turned on the tv and watched the news, while I still laid in bed.

_Will's POV:_

I wasn't sure, if it was the right decision to leave my sick Emma alone in the hotel room, but now I was on the way to the party and there was no way back to her.

I arrived after a ten minutes long walk at the beach and got greeted by loud music and a lot of people. I turned around when I got frightened by a hand, which suddenly laid down on my shoulder. I looked into Holly's face and smiled at her.

"Hello cowboy." she greeted me.

"Hey Holly." I looked at the flashing lights all around us and smiled.

"Where do you left your wife?" she asked.

"She's sick and lays in the bed in the hotel." I replied.

"Oh okay. And you left her alone?" she asked one more question.

I smiled a little bit. "She wanted me to go."

Holly nodded. "Okay."

"You know, to have fun here." I added.

"Okay, then let's have fun." she said and took my hand.

We walked into the crowd of celebrating and a few already drunk people. We stopped at the bar and Holly ordered herself a beer.

"What do you want to drink?" she asked me.

"I would like a beer too." I said and she ordered another one.

We went with our bottles on the dance floor and danced together.

I looked around and smiled at her.

We danced the whole time and got a new alcoholic drink after we finished the last and we both got more and more drunk after a while. I totally forgot the time.

_Emma's POV:_

I almost slept in while watching the third movie of the night, but I promised myself to stay awake until Will was safety back in the hotel room. I looked at the clock.

"Praise the lord, it's 0.50." I thought.

In 10 minutes he'll arrive and in at the latest 20 minutes I would lay in the bed again and would be finally able to sleep.

But the time went away and even at 2 am was not a bit of Will. I got worried and thought that he would have at least called me, if he wanted to stay longer. I thought that something must have happened and I decided to try to call him.

I got my mobile and called him.

_Will's POV:_

The music was too loud and I was too drunk to hear the ringing of my phone. Now, that I know what happened I would be happy if I would have heard it, because this phone call could have changed the whole story and it could have changed, that I'm now sitting here at the beach and write a letter to Emma and beg her to come back to me. But I hadn't heard it and so I hadn't answered her. I can't change it anymore.


End file.
